


Lady in Red

by thirstyPEPSICOLA



Category: Lady in Red - Fandom
Genre: Blood Magic, Character Death, Historical Accuracy, Violence, explicit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyPEPSICOLA/pseuds/thirstyPEPSICOLA
Summary: Marine didn't expect that ending. She didn't expect that, after following her fugitive university professor, she would end up traveling to the past and looking for a lady who always wore red. And, above all, she didn't expect everything that entailed finding her.





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aitanitaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitanitaa/gifts).



> Actually this is an original work. Again, English is not my mother language, but I tried to do my best. Official Tumblr is here: http://ladyinred-official.tumblr.com/

Mr. Harvey had always been a strange man and a peculiar teacher. He had old-fashioned manners y was acclaimed in the college for his extensive knowledge of England History. And although he had several days without attending classes, students did not stop wondering if Mr. Harvey had been recovered from his horrific disease. There were no reasons to worry, he had declared himself in a message sent to his good friend George Hill, who was his desk neighbor in the Department of Social Sciences of the University: a simple flu that left him bedridden for at least two weeks.  
Marine Walker was one of his students. Cheerful, curious by nature and clever character, she liked the moments when Mr. Harvey forgot the rigidity of history and began to explain exciting stories of the great figures of England.  
"It's unbelievable he already took two weeks without coming. Handsome men are missing on this site."  
Marine was in the cafeteria with her two friends, Benjamin and Elizabeth, twins to those who had to know very well to find them any difference.  
"A flu must be cared for well, Lizzy, " her brother said," tonsillitis is a real torture."  
The truth is that Marine used to see more interesting her own coffee than the talks about Mr. Harvey. She did not feel any dislike for him, but he was so quiet and taciturn that she had not had a chance to establish something more than a polite conversation. And it was so for the rest of the world; except Mr. Hill, no one could boast of having a friendship with him. He always seemed to be thinking about something that tortured him from the depths. But this was clearly the view of Marine, a girl who didn’t know him too well.  
"Are you coming to my home tonight?" Elizabeth asked.  
Marine nodded.  
"Yes, but I will be there later. I have to give Charlie the books he asked me for."  
Elizabeth smiled and continued talking to her brother about how great the party she was planning would be. Meanwhile, Marine was absorbed in her coffee. The last class she had today was Mr. Harvey's, and as he was not there, she was coming back home.  
When the time came, she said goodbye to her friends and took the bus to go to the pub where she would meet her cousin. She was not too far from the stop, so ten minutes later she was sitting in front of a beer. And what a surprise was seeing Mr. Harvey at the bar, waiting to be served a coffee. He did not seem cold, nor sick, nor was wearing warmer clothes than the rest of London people at that time of year. She watched him as he drank his coffee, but the professor got up immediately, bowed his head and left the bar.  
Charlie would take half an hour to arrive, and her innate curiosity made her leave her beer and carefully follow him down the street. She felt odd when Mr. Harvey turned the corner to an old and cold alley, but she did not run to catch him up, thinking it was better to keep a safe distance between them. When she entered the alley, she found an unpleasant and disgusting scene.  
Mr. Harvey, with a small knife in his hand, was crouching on the dirty concrete of the street, and beheading a poor cat that surely had been scavenging to find something to eat. Marine came up behind him, forgetting her prudence, listening that the violent cat meows ceased. She did not know why the hell Mr. Harvey was killing cats, but it was incredibly rare and unpleasant. He took the small crystal ball on his neck and poured the blood of the animal on it to fill it completely, muttering over and over again the word Eve. And it was this act that Marine found not only disgusting but also terrifying, which tore a small squeak of panic. Mr. Harvey turned in surprise and caught Marine before she could flee.  
"Let me go!"  
But Mr. Harvey covered her mouth quickly, and she could see the panic in his dark eyes when a layer of red covered them both.


End file.
